Fanboy Jealousy
by cyberbird7
Summary: Tatsuha’s jealous… of Ryuichi’s fangirls


**Fanboy Jealousy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…or so my therapist says  
Genre:Romance/ Drama  
Rated: T if you're not mature enough to deal with shonen-ai, go away  
Type: One-shot  
Summary: Tatsuha's jealous… of Ryuichi's fangirls  
A/N: All I can say in my defense is that I was on crack when I wrote this…I do hope you all know I'm only kidding…right?

* * *

"Sakuma-san, I love you!" 

"Marry me, Sakuma-san!"

"Sakuma-san, I want to have your babies!"

Tatsuha Uesugi clenched his teeth and supressed a growl as he listened to random large chested fangirls of Ryuichi Sakuma scream everything profound and uncanny they thought of at the singer.

Sure Tatsuha used to be a fanboy…the biggest fan of Ryuichi Sakuma in all of Kyoto…in all of Japan, but nowadays he tended to lighten up on the typical obsessive fan behaviour. Especially since the singer and he were 'sort of dating'.

'Sort of dating', only because it wasn't official. If it was official every newspaper, website and television program would've known about it, because Tatsuha would've told them.

There was only one problem with them being together 'officially', that little problem, the thorn in Tatsuha's side so to speak, was Tatsuha Uesugi's father. The head of the Uesugi temple in Kyoto. Tatsuha's father did not approve of Eiri's relationship, especially after his older brother broke off his engagement for his pink haired rock star, so it was fairly obvious that he wouldn't approve of Tatsuha's relationship with a male vocalist.

It wasn't fair, just because Tatsuha was a guy in love with another guy, and he didn't want his father to disown his and shun him for the rest of his life, meant Tatsuha's own unhappiness. Tatsuha's and Ryuichi's.

Ryuichi acted like he was fine with not telling the press about their relationship, but 'acted' was they key word.

Tatsuha could see that Ryuichi was displeased about the situation, and Tatsuha hated seeing his lover unhappy.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. _His _Ryuichi was surrounded by a malstrom of girls in short skirts and low tops clawing desperatly to get closer to the lead vocalist of the legendary band, Nittle Grasper.

Now Tatsuha didn't make a habit of going around calling Ryuichi Sakuma _his, _but when his lover was surrounded by hundreds of sex hungry fans, Tatsuha had the tendancy to get a _little _possesive.

* * *

Ryuichi Sakuma loved his fans. Whether they were young, or old and no matter what continent they were from, fans were fans and he loved all his dedicated fans. 

Crazy, obsessive, lusting fangirls were another thing. Ryuichi did not love his crazy, obsessive, lusting fangirl, he feared them.

If there was one thing the vocalist of Nittle Grasper wanted more than anything in the world right now, it was Tatsuha Uesugi.

Ryuichi understood that Tatsuha didn't want to go public about their relationship because of his fear of what his father's reaction might be. Ryuichi even lied to Tatsuha and told him that he had no problem being in a secret relationship with him, but the truth was Ryuichi wanted nothing more than to tell the tabloids that he was already taken.

* * *

"_Tatsuha, I don't approve of you having so many female relationships," Tatsuha's father scolded more than six months ago. "You're acting like Eiri before he found that Shindou person. Can't you just find one person to remain faithful to?" _

One person. Not one female person. One person, Ryuichi Sakuma was one person. Tatsuha's father really hadn't specified whether that one person had to be male or female…

"SAKUMA-SAN!" Tatsuha yelled, his deep voice booming over all the females in the area.

"Tatsuha-kun?" Ryuichi questioned aloud.

"Sakuma-san!" Tatsuha yelled again pushing his way through the crowd.

"Tatsuha-kun, what's wrong?" The vocalist asked once Tatsuha had made his way through the ninety-eight percent female crowd, and passed Ryuichi four giant sized bodyguards. "I didn't know you were going to be here." Ryuichi admitted.

"I never miss one of your concerts, Sakuma-san," Tatsuha explained with a smile. "I have something for Kumagoro-kun." Tatsuha said, an idea springing into his head.

Ryuichi immediately pulled the pink rabbit from inside his blue denim jacket and held Kumagoro outstreached in his hands. Tatsuha leaned down and kissed the rabbit's black nose softly.

"Mou, no fair! Ryu wants one too!" Ryuichi whined.

"Are you sure Sakuma-san?" Tatsuha asked closing the distance between them, before rolling his hips against Ryuichi's. "Your fans might get a little, jealous." Tatsuha whispered into the bruntette's ear.

"Ryu doesn't care, he wants one." The singer whined.

"All right, Sakuma-san gets what Sakuma-san wants." Tatsuha smirked before pressing his lips against Ryuichi's.

Tatsuha could feel and hear Ryuichi moan deep in his throat as Tatsuha slipped his tongue inside the singers mouth. Ryuichi's fingers slid underneath Tatsuha's tight black shirt and clawed needily at Tatsuha's toned chest.

Ryuichi pulled away with a smile. "I have an idea, na no da!" The vocalist announced proudly. "You should sleep over tonight!"

"That sounds like a great idea Sakuma-san." Tatsuha smiled ignoring the groans and cries of Ryuichi Sakuma's fans.

Ryuichi pulled Tatsuha into another deep kiss, swirling his tongue around in the teen mouth, glinding hungerily over Tatsuha's molars leaving Tatsuha's panting. "Call me Ryuichi." The singer smiled.

"Okay…Kiss me again…Ryuichi." Tatsuha replied, smiling as the singer complied to his request.

Being the number one fan of your lover certainly had it's advantages.

FIN+


End file.
